heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Edith Gru
Edith is one of the two tritagonists of Despicable Me, one of the three tritagonists of Despicable Me 2 and a major character in Despicable Me 3. She is one of the girls who have been adopted by Gru. Dana Gaier played her voice. Personality Edith is currently the least explored of the three sisters, which is understandable considering she's the middle child, the likes of which are stereotypically neglected by their parents. She shares many traits with Gru, being very destructive, tomboyish and sports a macabre sense of humor. In the beginning, she is reserved and quiet - being opposed to the idea of being an adopted child. Upon seeing all of Gru's weapons and torture devices, her dark, destructive nature is shown when she nonchalantly walks into an iron maiden and starts playing with Gru's dangerous weapons in his lab. She breaks glass bottles with foreign substances in them, plays with Gru's weapons, and at one point pokes at one of the bottles and asks, "Can I drink this?" at which Dr. Nefario responds with, "Do you want to explode?". In response to his answer, she kicks him in the shin and runs off. Edith is also good at ballet, and loves doing it with her sisters. She appears athletic and agile in the second film, and proficient with many weapons and fighting techniques, including the katana and nunchaku. She had also apparently learned Japanese, as she responds in Japanese ("Hai!") when Gru warns her not to destroy anything at the Cinco de Mayo party. She also express disgust at open affection, saying "Can I be the first to say... Eew!" when Margo and Antonio go out on a date with each other, and when Gru and Lucy kiss at their wedding. History Despicable Me Their life and relationship with Gru begins rather shakily. Gru sees the girls as pawns in an evil scheme, while Edith and Margo see Gru as some creepy bald guy. Agnes is the only one that trusts him wholeheartedly. Eventually, they do unwittingly fulfill their purpose in Gru's master plan. On their way home, the girls convince Gru to take them to a theme park, where the two groups begin to warm up to each other. Not long after that, Gru's feelings for the girls almost causes him to give up his life's work. Dr. Nefario intervenes, and sends the girls back to the orphanage. Their departure is conducted under stony silence. When they return to the orphanage, all three of them are placed in boxes of shame, which are basically solitary confinement chambers. Edith and Margo express their disappointment in Gru, while Agnes still clings to the hope that he'll come back for them. At their dance recital, they get kidnapped by Vector, and held for ransom. Gru, in a surprising show of fatherhood, literally gives Vector the moon in return for his girls. Vector, however, betrays the deal, and unleashes his defenses on Gru. To Vector's horror, Gru smashes through his defenses with ease (and style), prompting Vector to flee in an escape pod. After chasing Vector through the skies, Gru, with the help of Dr. Nefario and his Minions, is eventually able to rescue all three of his girls. He promises to never let them go again. That night, he reads them a bedtime story that he wrote himself, basically detailing how the girls changed his life. And right before leaving, he kisses all three of them good night, until her eyebrows is now scened, when Gru kiss her head. The girls then hold a second dance recital, with Gru, his mother, Nefario, and all of the minions attending. Home Makeover The Gru family gets a call from the social worker and tells that they are coming to check that Gru's house is suitable for children. If not Margo, Edith and Agnes will be sent back to Miss Hattie. In the beginning, Edith thinks the house is built for kids but after almost slicing two minions with a falling giant axe, she helps her sisters making the house children approval. Despicable Me 2 During Agnes' birthday party, Edith dons the ninja suit, performing a number of stunts. She, together with two other minions, perform a magic show which is interrupted by Margo when one of the minions whips out a chainsaw. During the party Edith overhears the conversation between Gru and their neighbor Jillian about how Gru should try dating one of her friends. After Gru comes back from the AVL, he tells Edith and Margo that they are supposed to go to bed already. When Edith finishes drawing she ask Gru when he is going out on his date and if he is scared of dating. Gru answers that he is not scared of dates or women (despite evidence to the contrary) and bids the girls goodnight. The next morning Edith, Margo and Agnes begin signing Gru up for online dating. When they try to choose a picture of Gru, Edith falls off the sofa in terror when a image of Gru in his swimming trunks shows up. When Gru come in the room, Margo ask what celebrity does Gru look like, Edith suggesting Gollum, from The Lord Of The Rings. When Gru reveals the news of his new job, Edith is clearly the most enthusiastic about the idea of him being a spy. The next day, Edith accompanies her sisters to the shopping mall to visit Gru at work, finding him in a garbage can. Gru introduce Lucy to the girls by saying "Lucy these are my girls: Margo, Edith ,and Agnes; girls, Lucy; Lucy, girls". Edith greets by saying hi. When they have teased Gru about his budding relationship with Lucy, Gru tells them to go and have fun, though Agnes reminds them to give him a big hug first. A little bit later the three girls are hanging around the fountain and Edith is diving for coins. Agnes asks her if it's stealing but Edith responds "not if my wish was getting a lot of free coins." When Margo leaves her younger sisters to go with Antonio, Edith asks that she be the first to say "eww" and soon finds herself being violently shaken by an excited Agnes before they rush off to find and tell Gru. The morning after Gru's disastrous date, Edith is surprised and confused by the heart-shaped pancakes Gru serves up for breakfast, usually preferring her pancakes to look like corpses. When the family arrives at Eduardo's party, Gru's rules for the evening include that Edith should try not to kill anyone, to which she responds in Japanese. When Gru comes back from Eduard's secret lair he gets attacked by a blindfolded Edith who has just destroyed a piñata. Gru then grabs his daughters and raced back home, where he informs them that he had confirmed that Eduardo was actually El Macho. Edith became excited by the revelation, calling it cool, though Gru believed in the opposite. Suddenly, Dr. Nefario appears on the big screen, revealing that El Macho knows that Gru is working for the AVL and has Lucy captive. Edith is later left with her sisters in the house when Gru goes to save Lucy. After Margo and Agnes briefly escape from a mutated Kevin, Edith is found playing ping pong with her nun-chucks down in the lab with the Minions and asks what is going on. When the crazed minion come through the roof, Edith takes it upon herself to try and defend her sisters with her nunchucks. Dr. Nefario saves the girls by using the antidote on Kevin and he later brings the three girls with him to save Gru. Edith is thrilled shooting all the mutated minions with her jelly machine gun though Gru isn't happy that the girls are there in the first place. When Gru and Lucy kiss each other during their wedding, Edith is the only one not enjoying the romance in the air and is later seen dancing with her family and being violently shaken by an overjoyed Agnes. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Despicable Me chracters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Kids Category:Orphans Category:Humans Category:Illumination Entertainment characters Category:Team Gru's Category:Daughters